poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour Part 7: Frenzies in France
World Tour Part 7: Frenzies in France is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, and Disneydude15. Premise Vivi the Voracious is eating a lot of food while staying in Paris, France. With only DJ, Howard, Whopper, and Colette to keep things from going crazy, what will happen when Vivi becomes so sick from eating too much food that's not meant for dog consumption? Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play throughout the narration) Narrator: Last time on the Pound Puppies show, Team Beamer has arrived in Austrailia and learned that Stephanie the Spiteful is in the continent as well. Just as Stephanie was about to carry out her mission to let loose cats in Austrailia's animal sanctuaries, Beamer made Stephanie give up and turn herself in by reminding her of the good times she had with her owners before they were executed by Count Zanzibar. With two more Devil Dogs to hunt down, can our heroes foil Count Zanzibar's scheme? Find out today on the Pound Puppies Show! (At France, Vivi the Voracious is eating lots of food. All the other customers look at her with surprised looks on their faces) Vivi: More please! I got more than enough money! (A waiter enters and Vivi gives him a sack of money) Waiter: Umm.. Merci, Madmoiselle, but don't you think you have enough food? Vivi: Of course not. (The waiter leaves.) Vivi: (Thinking) I always love eating food. (Flashback begins. A very skinny Vivi is seen waiting to be fed) Vivi: (Voiceover) When I was a puppy, I wasn't fed all the time. My owner didn't even bother to feed me. (Vivi then wanders through the streets, looking for a bite to eat. finding a fish bone, but a cat scares Her and takes the fish bone.) Young Vivi: Hey, come on! I'm hungry enough. Let me eat in peace. (Vivi begins to cry) Young Vivi: This isn't fair! All I want is a bite to eat. (A big bowl of dog food slides toward Vivi and stops at her feet. Vivi is amazed) Young Vivi: Food...! (Vivi proceeds to eat. Count Zanzibar, Antonio, Darius, Bartand, Jayden, Stepanie, and five troopers enter) Count Zanzibar: Enjoying your food, Vivi? Young Vivi: Why, yes, I... (Vivi stops eating and turns to Count Zanzibar) Young Vivi: How did you know my name?! Count Zanzibar: I know all about your troubles, Vivi the Voracious. You weren't fed enough and you didn't have a bite to eat. Is that true? Young Vivi: Yes. Count Zanzibar: Become one of my Devil Dogs, Vivi, and you will have all you can eat. First, let's pay a visit to your owner... (At Vivi's owner's house, Vivi's owner is tied up to a chair. Count Zanzibar repeatedly smacks Vivi's owner) Count Zanzibar: (As he continuously smacks Vivi's owner harder) You are a worthless excuse of an owner. You failed to feed your puppy. And I hate people like you. (Count Zanzibar stops) Vivi's Owner: (Crying) Spare my life, your majesty! Please! (Count Zanzibar lits a match) Count Zanzibar: How about no? (Count Zanzibar drops the match and he, along with Bartrand, Stephanie, Darius, Antonio, Jayden, the troopers, and Vivi, who is grabbed by Count Zanzibar, immediately rush out. In the distance, Vivi's owner's house is burning to the ground. Count Zanzibar and the troopers watch while smiling. Batrand, Stephanie, Darius, Antonio, Jayden, and Vivi are standing with them) Young Vivi: Is that how you deal with criminals? (As the flashback ends, Vivi is then seen sitting on a bench near the Eiffel Tower) Vivi: I only wish people would share their food with me, then maybe my owner wouldn't... (Her cell phone then rings) Vivi: Hello? Count Zanzibar: Vivi, this is Count Zanzibar. Have you started your mission yet? Vivi: Ohh! Sorry. Can you explain the mission again? (Count Zanzibar groans.) Count Zanzibar: Let me explain to you what you're going to do while you're in France again. Your mission is to disguise all of the cats as skunks and steal the entire city's food supply. then You'll pin the blame on them for the humans to eradicate them. and I've just got word that five of your comrades have been captured. And if you dare fail me like the rest did... Vivi: Very well. (puts on a rubber Cat mask.) he he he he. Part Two (Meanwhile, at another part of France, DJ, Howard, Colette, and Whopper are standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.) Howard: Well, guys. This is it: Paris, France. DJ: One of the Devil Dogs must be here somewhere. (They seen see Vivi the Voracious wearing a cat mask and doing a poor job at imitating a cat.) Whopper: That's funny. I don't remember an overweight cat with a dog's body and wearing a yellow shirt. Colette: Wait a minute... (The group goes to Vivi and remove her mask.) Vivi: Uh oh. Howard: Do you really think that we'd be stupid enough to fall for your bad impersonation of a cat, Vivi? Vivi: Nuts! (Vivi rolls off in the cityscape.) Howard: It appears that we'll have to split up, surround her, and prevent her from escaping. DJ: Good plan. Whopper and I will surround her from the left. You and Colette will surround her from the right. Colette: You got it, DJ! (The group splits. Vivi is in an alley, catching her breath.) Vivi: How did they see through My disguise?! I need to get rid of those leeches. but how? Yeah. he he. that's what I'll do. (goes to a boutique and buys a chef's outfit.) before I'm done with them, They'll wish They didn't meet Me. (Later, she emerges in her chef's outfit.) Vivi: This time, I'm sure they won't recognize me. (Howard and Colette enter.) Howard: Have you seen a an over-sized daschund wearing a yellow shirt saying "Gluttony"? Vivi: (In a bad accent) Oui, oui. She went that-a-way. Howard: Thank you. (Howard and Colette were about to leave, but they stop.) Howard: Wait... (Howard tears the chef outfit off of Vivi.) Vivi: How did you know it was me?! Colette: Evidently, you have the worst accent Howard and I have heard yet. Howard: Now, are you going to come quietly? Vivi: (Points to something) Look! It's Sandra Bulldog! (Howard and Colette look in the direction as Vivi rolls away.) Colette: Where? (They turn back.) Howard: Phooey! After her! (They chase Her.) Vivi: Wait. why am I running? (reverses Her rolling and rolls menacingly on Team Whopper.) Howard: Watch out! (Colette and Howard get out of the way as Vivi crashes into a wall.) Vivi: Ouch! Colette: That was close. (DJ and Whopper rush to Howard and Colette.) DJ: Are you guys okay? Howard: We're okay, DJ. We just has a run-in with Vivi. (Vivi rubs her head.) Vivi: You may outsmart me, but try and stop me if you can! Forget disguising the cats. I'm heading for the city's main food supply anyway! (Vivi rolls away.) Howard: She's heading for the main food supply. DJ: If she continues to eat people food, she'll get herself sick. Whopper: Worse, everyone in France will starve! Colette: We've got to stop her or things will go from bad to worse! (at the Food Supply, Vivi stumbles upon a large supply of food) Vivi: he he he. All this food is so, so, delicious! It is all... ulp. (Her face turns green from sickness.) Oh no. (Vivi collapses.) Vivi: I can't eat at this food. I must have eaten too much people food. (DJ, Howard, Colette, and Whopper enter.) DJ: Looks like she hasn't eaten anything in here. Whopper: Look! She's sick! Vivi: Someone... please get me to a doctor. I don't feel so good. (Howard, DJ, Colette, and Whopper concentrate.) Howard: Puppy power, we're in a dilemma. Vivi is sick. Please, contact Gamma. Gamma's Voice: What seems to be the problem? Colette: One of the Devil Dogs is sick from eating people food. Gamma's Voice: Well, I don't know how much energy I have left, but hang on. I'm on my way. (Gamma appears before Howard, DJ, Colette, Whopper, and Vivi. Vivi approaches Gamma.) Vivi: Please! Get me to a nearby veterinarian! Gamma: I should let you rot, but I'd be the same as your owner. (Gamma carries Vivi.) Gamma: I'm going to take Vivi to Dr. Simon and see what she can do. Take care. (Gamma with Vivi disappears.) Whopper: I hope she'll be okay. Part Three (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Vivi is lying in bed as DJ, Howard, Colette, Whopper, Dr. Simon, and everyone else stand beside her. Vivi wakes up.) Vivi: Thank you for saving my life, Dr. Simon. Dr. Simon: You're welcome, Vivian. There was a piece of chocolate in your stomach. A few more minutes and you would have been done for.So, from now on, you will stay away from people food. Is that a deal? Vivi: Yes, Dr. Simon. (Dr. Simon leaves.) Vivi: I don't know how you guys did it, but I'm eternally grateful of you for saving my life. (Vivi walks to the indestructable cell the other Devil Dogs are in.) Vivi: In return, I'll let you capture me. (Vivi goes inside the cell. Bartrand, Stephanie, Antonio, and Ian rush to her and hug her.) Antonio: Thank goodness you're still alive, Vivi! Vivi: Well, sure, why wouldn't I be? (Jayden has a sad look on his face.) Jayden: (Thinking) I never had any friends who cared about me when I was a puppy. All I had was a miserable life in some animal shelter. (A thought cloud hovers over Jayden's head. In the thought cloud, a young Jayden sits alone, crying, as other puppies, kittens, and children play. The thought cloud disappears and Jayden starts to shed tears. He then sobs and rushes to hug Vivi.) Jayden: (Sobbing) Antonio! Bartrand! Stephanie! Ian! Vivi! Gamma! Marcus! Everyone! I'm sorry for being such an ungrateful jerk! I never had any friends in my childhood! Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper Category:Fan made episodes starring Howard